disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Cyborg
(Altered with permission from here http://epfrpg.wikispot.org/Warforged All Cyborg are "living constructs." They are humanoids that were augmented with robotic enhancements within laboratories on Earth. Created from people who have suffered great accidents or sometimes from those who have grown tired of humanity, Cyborgs are a semi-terrifying amalgam of machine and man. Racial Traits Type: The Cyborg retains it's original type, however it gains the (Half-Construct) Subtype. This treats them as both constructs and their original type for any ability that would effect them. +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -4 Charisma: Cyborgs are durable and strong, however there are social implications to having one's body altered to become a machine. • Half-Construct: As half-constructs, all Cyborg gain a +2 racial bonus to save against disease, mind-affecting effects, poison, and effects that cause either fatigue or exhaustion. They do not eat, breath, or sleep, unless they want to gain some beneficial effect from one of these activities; this means that a Cyborg can drink potions to benefit from ther effects and can sleep in order to regain spells, but neither of these activities is required for the character to survive or stay in good health. Though a Cyborg does not sleep, it must recharge it's batteries for 4 hours a day. During this point it is inactive, much like a human in a meditative state, and though it is unaware of it's surroundings while it rests it can reactivate and jump into action at a moment's notice. A damaged Cyborg cannot heal damage naturally, but it can be repaired by anyone with the Craft (armorsmithing, blacksmithing, gemcutting, or sculpting) skill; a DC 15 skill check repairs 1d6 damage to the Cyborg, with every 10 points by which the check result beats the DC repairing an additional 1d6 hit points of damage. A character with the Craft Construct feat always rolls twice when repairing Cyborg, using only the best result. A Cyborg must enter a "restive mode" (as a free action) in order to receive such repairs, during which time it can take no actions other than free actions and a move action to reactivate. They are not automatically destroyed at 0 hp, but are instead rendered disabled as normal; like an organic creature, the Cyborg is unconscious and dying when its hit points are negative (and must make checks to stabilize), and is slain when its hp are equal to negative its Constitution score. A slain Cyborg can be brought back to life through resurrection or raise dead just as any other creature can. • Spell Effects: Cyborg are susceptible to positive and negative energy. As a result, they can be the subject of cure spells, inflict spells, and similar magic. Any source of magical healing, however, has only 1/2 effectiveness on the Cyborg (heals half as many hit points) when used on a Cyborg. Living constructs can be repaired like objects or full constructs through spells such as make whole or repair spells. A Cyborg character gains full use of abilities such as the monk Wholeness of Body feature or the paladin's Lay on Hands feature whenever using that power on itself. Due to their construction, Cyborg can be affected by spells like any other living creatures but are also subject to certain spells in addition. Cyborg take damage from heat metal and chill metal as though wearing metal armor, even if they have the ironwood plating or the unarmored plating. Repel metal affects a cyborg. Cyborg take damage from rusting effects, such as rusting grasp or the attack of a rust monster. Chassis: At 1st level, the player must declare the frame and model that was used to construct the Cyborg character. o The grunt chassis results in a Medium Cyborg, with a base speed of 30 feet. This is the default chassis, designed to be cheap enough for mass production and bulk military use. o The scout chassis results in a Small Cyborg, with a base speed of 30 feet. Scouts gain a +1 size bonus to AC and attack rolls, and gain a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Their small stature imposes a -1 penalty to both CMB checks and to their combat maneuver defense, and it reduces their lifting and carrynig capacities to three-quarters that of a Medium creature with equal Strength. A Cyborg with this chassis loses its racial bonus to Strength and Constitution in favor of a single +4 bonus to Dexterity. Cyborg scouts were designed to be light on their feet; stealthy enough to secure badly-needed intelligence, and swift enough to return with their prize intact. o The shocktrooper chassis results in a Large Cyborg, with a base speed of 20 feet. Shocktropers gain a +1 size bonus to both CMB and to their Combat Maneuver Defense, and their lifting and carrying capacities are twice that of a Medium creature with equal Strength. Their hulking stature imposes a -1 penalty to both attack rolls and AC, and a -4 penalty to Stealth checks. A Cyborg with this chassis loses its bonus to Constitution in favor of an additional +2 to Strength. Cyborg shocktroopers were designed to strike fast and hard, ripping deep into enemy lines before a proper defense could be mounted. Composite Plating: Cyborg are built with a set of thick armored plates known as composite plating. It is flexible enough to provide limited restriction on mobility, while strong and durable enough to provide the Cyborg's frame and vitals with protection just as armor does. Composite plating forbids Cyborg from wearing magic items that take up the armor, body, chest, feet, hands, or wrist slots of the body. Composite plating counts as wearing armor (metal, specifically), though which type of armor (light, medium, heavy) is different for each type of plating listed below. When you create a Cyborg character, choose one of the options below. o Standard composite plating is treated as Medium armor for all purpose, including proficiency. It provides a +3 armor bonus to the Cyborg's AC, and carries with it a +3 maximum Dexterity bonus, a -3 armor check penalty, and a 30% arcane spell failure chance. It does not impede the Cyborg's speed. This type of plating is made from Iron. o Adamantine plating replaces the metal of the Cyborg's plating with adamantine. This plating is treated as Heavy armor and provides a +5 armor bonus, with a +0 maximum Dexterity bonus and a -5 armor check penalty. It carries a 50% spell failure chance, and reduces the Cyborg's speed to 20/15 feet. Adamantine plating also provides the character with DR 5/adamantine, but the character suffers a -2 penalty to save versus any effect based on electricity. Adamantine plating is a punishing piece of equipment, and as a result works best when used by shock trooper Cyborgs. . Cyborgs that select this plating can select Dark Knight only feats using it's character level -5 as it's Dark Knight level. o Ironwood plating replaces the iron of standard composite plating with wood that has been magically treated by druids or engineered in human laboratories. This plating is treated as Medium armor and provides a +2 armor bonus, with a +4 maximum Dexterity bonus and a -4 armor check penalty. It carries a 20% spell failure chance, and does not impede the Cyborg's speed. Since ironwood plating consists of no metal, it can be worn by druids or characters with similar restrictions on metal armor without incurring any penalty. Due to its coloration, it provides a +4 circumstance bonus on Stealth checks made in any wooded area as long as the Cyborg character doesn't move more than 10 feet during the round. Ironwood is an extremely rare plating, used primarily for scout Cyborg specialized in woodland operations and upon the exceptional few instructed in the ways of the druids. Cyborgs that select this plating can select Marionette only feats using it's character level -5 as it's Marionette level. o Mithral plating makes use of pure mithral instead of iron or heavier metals. This plating is treated as Light armor and provides a +4 armor bonus, with a +3 maximum Dexterity bonus and a -2 armor check penalty. It carries a 10% arcane spell failure chance, and does not impede the Cyborg's speed. Due to its flexibility and forgiving agility, while still providing decent defense, it is more common among Cyborg that were crafted to provide armies with arcane support. Cyborgs that select this plating can select Golem only feats using it's character level -5 as it's Golem level. o Silver plating substitutes shards of silver platemail for iron. This plating is treated as Light armor and provides a +2 armor bonus to the Cyborg's AC, and carries with it a +2 maximum Dexterity bonus and a -2 armor check penalty. It carries a 20% arcane spell failure chance, and does not impede the Cyborg's speed. Whenever the Cyborg makes an unarmed strike or uses a natural attack, it deals -1 damage and counts as silver for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. Whenever struck by a creature with a weakness to silver, that creature takes 1 point of damage. o Unarmored plating is actually an oxymoron, for the Cyborg has no composite plating and its metallic, skeletal frame, muscles constructed of mechanical fibers, and factory built organs are openly visible. With an unarmored body, the Cyborg may then use gear that takes up the armor or body item groups. Cyborg with the unarmored plating trait can not only use magic items that require body slots usually restricted from Cyborg, but also suffer no inherent penalties as though wearing metal armor. For example, a Cyborg druid is normally not a feasible option; the composite plating counts as metal armor, which automatically causes the Cyborg character to lose access to its abilities. An unarmored Cyborg druid, however, loses no access to these abilities. Construct Heritage Cyborgs are treated as constructs for the purpose of selecting construct only feats. If takes the "Better built body" feat it gains the bonus hit points of a construct it's size. Enchanting a Cyborg Cyborg can be enchanted in a variety of ways, depending on its construction. Units with composite plating (i.e. any Cyborg character that did not take the unarmored trait) can receive enchantments to that plating enchanted just as though it were armor. A Cyborg's feet can be enchanted like a pair of boots, while its hands can be enchanted as a pair of gloves, gauntlets, or bracers. Enchanting a Cyborg in these manners requires extra resources. Effectively, such enchantments cost 50% additional time and hell to complete. The Cyborg character must, obviously, be present for the entire enchanting process. Purchasing the Cyborg Template To Purchase the Cyborg template to be integrated into the body of a preexisting character takes 3 weeks of work from a specialist and costs 50,000 hell. Once purchased, this is a permanent change and cannot be altered without the aid of magic. CR and Level Adjustment +0 CR and +1 Level Adjustment